Life Is Not Always Fair
by Sakura-Chan 10-21-04
Summary: Inuyasha is a punk. Kagome's the new girl. Kagome changes his life forever in more ways then one. Much better Summary inside. Kikyou bashing rated r for violence language and later lemon
1. The New Girl Kagome Higurashi

**Life is Not Always Fair**

**(Summary: Inuyasha is a punk and an outcast. He's not popular and is always made fun of because he is half human and half demon. His only true friends are Sango and Miroku who also are made fun of because they hang out with him but they could care less. Inuyasha has just recently broken up with his girlfriend Kikyou, who is surprisingly the most popular, slutiest girl in school. She used him. Then Kagome moves in. She was also an outcast at her old school but she doesn't look like it. She quickly makes friends with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha doesn't understand her but finds out just how dramatically she changes his life and how similar their lives come to be.)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I terribly wish I did.**_

_**(Rated R for language, violence and later lemons. You have been warned!)**_

_Characters are a little bit OCC_

Chapter 1: The New Girl-Kagome Higurashi

_**With Inuyasha**_

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared from outside Inuyasha's bedroom.

"Get up you lazy half breed you have got to go to school!" Inuyasha moaned and sat up out of bed.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up!" he yelled as he stood up and walked over to his dresser. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lived alone in a huge mansion _(A/N: from their fathers inheritance)_ with their little sister Rin and Sesshomaru's girlfriend Kagura.

Inuyasha pulled out a black T-shirt that said, _'you suck'_ on it and large baggy blue jeans to wear. He brushed his hair and put some deodorant and cologne then left his room to go downstairs.

"Finally up." Sesshomaru grunted with Kagura in his arms. She was glaring at him; she doesn't like Inuyasha too much.

"Fuck You." Inuyasha retaliated. Inuyasha walked over to _his_ refrigerator _(A/N: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha each have their own)_ and pulled out milk and he grabbed some cereal from the cabinet. He ate his _'Lucky Charms'_ _(A/N: Mmmm my favorite.)_ grabbed his bag and exited outside. He swung his keys round on his finger as he approached his black, 2005 convertible Mustang. He threw his bags in back and jumped in the driver's seat. He started his car and pulled out through the gates at the end of his driveway. He headed toward Miroku's house.

Miroku heard Inuyasha fly into his driveway.

"Crazy hanyou." He mumbled as he grabbed his bag and exited his house. As soon as he got outside he could hear Inuyasha blasting his music as usual. Miroku approached Inuyasha's car.

"Goddamnit Inuyasha turned your music down!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha was listening to _'People Equal Shit'_ by Slipknot. He turned his music down. Miroku hopped into the front seat.

"Let's go get Sango. I heard a new girl will be attending our school today I wonder if she's hott…" Miroku trailed off.

"Why? You going to grope her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm offended Inuyasha I would…"

"We're here." Inuyasha cut him off as they pulled into Sango's driveway. Sango ran out her door to Inuyasha's car. She threw her bag on top of the guys' and hopped into the back seat.

"Hey guys."

"Hello my Lady Sango."

"Yo." The guys replied.

"Hey can you hold on a second Inuyasha I made a friend with the girl next door and she is new and attending our school today will you drive her too?" Sango asked.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha pulled into the driveway next door. This girl lived in a small house. Looked like only three people were able live there. Sango got out and walked up to the new girls' porch.

**DING DONG**

_**With Kagome**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

A groggy Kagome woke up and lazily turned off her alarm. She yawned and stretched out her arms. She sighed.

"Great first day at a new school… I wonder how many people will hate me here." Kagome got up and walked into the bathroom and distributed of her pajamas. She set the water temperature in the shower to just perfect for her and she hopped in.

"Ah nothing like a good shower to start off the day." She said.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome came out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She put on her under garments and out on a light pink t-shirt that said _'Kiss Me'_ on it and tight blue jean bell-bottoms with a pink belt to match her shirt. Kagome walked back into the bathroom. She walked up the mirror . She pulled out her makeup. She put on light pink eye-shadow on with black mascara and clear glossy lip gloss.

"There all done." She said.

**DING DONG**

"Oh doorbell I wonder who that is." Kagome hurried downstairs and answered her door.

"Yes?" she said as she opened the door.

"Hey Kagome."

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Giving you a ride to school." Sango replied. Kagome looked past Sango to the two guys in the car.

"Who are they?"

"My friends, come on I'll introduce you to them."

"Okay." Sango ran up to the car as Kagome grabbed her bag, shut the door behind her and followed Sango to the car.

"Guess I should make the best of this day." Kagome said to herself. Kagome got into the backseat with Sango.

"Guys this is Kagome. Kagome this is Miroku, watch out he's a Letcher and this is Inuyasha. He's a hanyou."

"Hi guys!" Kagome smiled brightly. Inuyasha saw her smile and his heart skipped.

'_Holy shit she's beautiful. What a great smile, makes me feel so warm inside…Wh…What and I saying?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"My Lady Kagome you're beautiful." Miroku stated. Inuyasha growled at him. Sango fumed. Kagome blushed. Sango hit him on the top of the head.

"Oww! Oh Lady Sango m-my apologies you must know you're the only girl for me."

"Save it Miroku!" Kagome giggled.

'_I can tell they like each other.'_ She thought. She looked at Inuyasha. He saw her look at him though the rearview mirror and he flashed her a smile. Kagome thought her heart had stopped.

'_He has such a wonderful smile.'_ She thought

'_His cute little doggy ears and long silver hair with those beautiful golden eyes, god he's so hott!'_ Kagome thought some more.

'_What…what am I thinking! I hardly even know the guy, yet I'm so attracted to him already…why?'_ They pulled into the school parking lot and Inuyasha parked his car.

"Here we are…" Inuyasha started.

"Living hell on earth." Everyone laughed.

"You can say that again." Said a laughing Kagome.

'_She even has a beautiful laugh.'_ Inuyasha thought. Kagome grabbed hers and Inuyasha's bags, got out of the car and stood in front of Inuyasha hiding his bag behind her so he couldn't see it.

"Move wench I have to get my bag." He said a little too harshly. He saw a flash of hurt in her crystal blue eyes but the smile never faded.

"No you don't." she said simply shutting the car door behind her.

"Damn it Kagome let me get my bag!"

"I told you that you don't have to." She said calmly. Miroku and Sango were watching in amusement.

"And why not? I got to go school with it."

"I know."

"Then WHY?"

"Because I got it for you." Kagome handed him his bag and walked off towards school giggling, leaving an embarrassed Inuaysha behind. He flipped out for no reason.

'_Damn her.'_ He thought.

'_But something about her makes me so attracted to her already but what? And why?'_ he thought and followed her into school. The group of three lead Kagome to her homeroom with them where she got her schedule. Kagome was about to look at her schedule when Sango snatched it from her.

"Sango!"

"Hey! We all have the same classes together!"

"Really?"

"Yuppers!"

"Yay!" Kagome jumped up and down. Miroku and Inuyasha backed off a bit.

"Girls are weird." Inuyasha stated.

"Sure are." Miroku replied.

"What did you say?" said Sango stopping the celebration.

"So we're weird huh?" said Kagome putting her hands on her hips and got right up in Inuyasha's face.

"U…Uh n…no t-that's n-not what w… we said." Inuyasha stuttered.

'_Kagome's so close I… I could k…kiss her right…'_

"Well we'll just show you how weird we can be!" Kagome exclaimed interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts.

"U-Uh…" Inuyasha blushed as Kagome and Sango walked out of homeroom to first period.

'_Damn so close yet so far away.'_ Inuyasha thought. Miroku put a hand on his right shoulder.

"We're in for it today man."

"Huh?"

"The girls are going to be as nutty as ever and who knows what they'll do to us…" Miroku explained.

"Oh great." Inuyasha moaned. The guys went to their first period class.

_**First Period: English**_

"Good morning my senior class." Said the teacher.

"We have a new student here today from Kyoto, Japan." Kagome walked into the room with Sango at her side.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She bowed.

"Okay take your seat now." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha in the back and Sango sat next to Kagome.

'_Why is she sitting next to me? No one ever does except Miroku and Sango. But no one as pretty as she is_. _Not even Kikyou did when we were dating.'_ Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome.

'_And how did we get here before them!'_ Kagome noticed Inuyasha starring at her.

'_Why's he starring? What's he thinking? Does he like me?'_ she thought, she turned to Inuyasha and gave him a bright smile. He blushed and looked away, she giggled at his action.

"Kagome Higurashi!" the teacher called. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes!"

"What do you think of this book?" the teacher held up this book Kagome had no idea what it was.

"Uh how am I supposed to know? I've never read the damn thing." The class began to giggle along with Inuyasha too. But he was shocked at Kagome's sudden change in attitude.

"Miss Higurashi! Your parents will be hearing about this."

"I don't have any."

"What?"

"I said…" Kagome breathed and spoke slowly to mock the teacher.

"I…don't…have…any…parents…I live alone in my own home that I rent."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Heh whatever." Kagome sat back in her seat. She was pissed now.

'_Sh-she doesn't have any parents and lives alone? She is a lot like me.'_ Inuyasha thought.

'_I've got to find more out about her.'_ He thought and ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook. He wrote on it and plopped it on Kagome's desk. She opened it and read.

'**_Meet me by my car after school. Miroku and Sango have to stay after so they won't be there. We can go to my house I'd like to find out more about you okay?'_** he wrote.

'**_Alright I wanna know more about you too Inu-chan.'_** She wrote.

'**_Inu-Chan?'_** he wrote back to her.

'**_Hehe'_** she wrote Inuyasha smiled.

'**_I like it but only you can call me that got it?'_** he wrote.

'**_Deal.'_** She wrote. They smiled at each other as the bell rang for second period.

_**Second Period: Senior Lounge**_

"Ah senior lounge best time of the day." Said Sango.

"Yea and we have more than one too." Kagome stated. The group of four walked into the Multi Purpose Room, where their dances and assemblies are held. _(A/N: don't ask we have one in our school.)_

"Not many people in the lounge." Miroku told Kagome.

"Good." She replied. Sango opened her book bag up.

"Guess what I have…"

"What! What!" Kagome was jumping up and down. Sango pulled out her boom box.

"Eeee!" Kagome squealed.

"Oh God." Inuyasha said as him and Miroku had a sweat drop appear on the back of their heads. Sango plugged her boom box in and the guys went up to the stage where everyone else is to sit and watch. Sango put on her CD and changed it to number four. The song 1 2 step came on.

"You know the dance moves to this song Kagome?" Sango asked turning up the music.

"Hell yea!" Kagome replied speaking over the music Sango ran up meet to Kagome.

'_Ladies and gentlemen,'  
'Ladies and gentlemen,'  
'This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,'  
'Missy (Missy)',  
'The princess is here',  
'(She's here) Ciara, This beat is'_

_'Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,'  
'Work my body so melodic,'  
'This beat flows right through my chest,'  
'Everybody ma and pappi came to party,'  
'Grab somebody,Work your body, work your body,'  
'Let me see you 1,2 step'_

_'Rock it, don't stop it,'  
'Everybody get on the floor,'  
'Wake the party up,'  
'We about to get it on,'  
'(Let me see ya'll)'  
'1,2 step',  
'(I love it when ya'll)'  
'1,2 step'  
'(Everybody)'  
'1,2 step,'  
'We about to get it on,'  
'This beat is'_

Kagome and Sango knew all the moves by heart and they landed them all perfectly. They gave everyone watching a show that they'd never forget.

'_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,'  
'(Jazze made it),'  
'So retarded, top charted,'  
'Ever since the day I started,'  
'Strut my stuff,'  
'And yes I flaunt it,'  
'Goodies make the boys jump on it'  
'(Jump on it)',  
'No I can't control myself,'  
'Now let me do my 1,2 step'_

_'(We goin'to step it like this.oooohwee)'_

'_Hook'_

_  
'It don't matter to me,'  
'We can dance slow'  
'(Ladies and gentlemen),'  
'Whichever way the beats drop,'  
'Our bodies will go'  
'(I like this ah),'  
'So swing it over here,'  
'Mr.DJ,'  
'(Hey,Hey),'  
'And we will, we will rock you up'  
'It don't matter to me,'  
'We can dance slow'  
'(Dance slow yeah)',  
'Whichever way the beats drop,'  
'Our bodies will go,'  
'So swing it over'  
'here, Mr. DJ',  
'(Ladies and gentlemen)',  
'And we will, we will rock you,'  
'Lets shake'_

'_Holy shit Kagome can really dance.'_ Inuyasha thought.

'_Damn what else is this amazing girl capable of? Kikyou couldn't dance for shit.'_ Inuyasha cringed at the thought of Kikyou.

'_Wait Kikyou's in this lounge…'_

_  
'I shake it like jello,'  
'And make the boys say hello,'  
'Cause they know im rockin' the beat'  
'(Rocking the beat),'  
'I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,'  
'But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),'  
'Because im 5 foot 2,'  
'I wanna dance with you,'  
'And im sophisticated fun,'  
'I eat filet mignon,'  
'And I'm nice and young,'  
'Best believe im number one'  
'(Whoa)'_

_'Hook 2x'_

_'This is for the hearing impaired,'  
'A Jazze Pha production, (oooohweee), (oooohwee)'_

The song finished and everyone cheered. People were saying to them.

"Wow I didn't know you girls could dance like that."

"Yea we really underestimated you guys."

"We will defiantly be looking at and your boyfriends in a whole new way now." Then Kikyou stepped up.

"Ha I'm better then these bitches." Kikyou tried doing their moves but ended up falling on her ass. Everyone laughed at her.

"You can't dance for shit and you know it!" someone yelled.

"Who the fuck is this slut?" Kagome asked. Kikyou stood up and got in Kagome's face.

"What did you just call me?"

"Are you deaf? I called you a slut. S-L-U-T slut. Your breasts are hanging out of you shit, not that you have any, your stomach is showing and can that skirt be any shorter!" Kagome yelled at Kikyou. Kikyou was furious. No one talked to her that way. She pulled her hang back and fisted it.

"How **DARE** you." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome just as Kikyou swung at her. He stopped her fist.

"Don't touch her. Or you will pay the price." He said.

"You won't hit me Inuyasha. Not after everything we've been through together." Kikyou said sluttish and began rubbing up against him. This infuriated Kagome. The anger built up inside her. Inuyasha shoved Kikyou off him causing her to fall over again.

"What? You using me so get me in bed with you because your goal is to fuck every guy in this school! HA! Yea right. In your dreams. You better watch your ass Kikyou." Kagome calmed down a bit but she wanted to know what Inuyasha was talking about.

'_They dated!'_ she thought but was snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha came over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed.

'_Wh-What's he doing?'_

"So you like her. Perfect match the two rejects." Kikyou said getting up.

"Yea well at least she accepts me for who I am. A _hanyou_ no one in my life has done that for me the way she has. Like Miroku and Sango. And all you other stereotype people who hate me just because I look different better not start shit and spreading rumors or I'll tear you limb for limb." Inuyasha said bearing his teeth and claws. Everyone backed off as the bell rang for third period. Inuyasha grabbed his and Kagome's bag.

"Come one Kagome lets go." Eh said handing her, her bag. She nodded at loss of words at the moment.

'_Tonight's defiantly going to be interesting, learning more about Inuyasha…'_ Kagome thought following Inuyasha to her next class and Sango and Miroku behind her as confused as ever.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_(A/N: S o what did you all think? I hope you like it. It may take me a while to update because I like to make my chapters pretty long but I won't leave many cliffys and you all will have to be patient okay? Please review!)_


	2. Survivng The Day

**Life is Not Always Fair**

_(A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Not many people are reading my story yet so I'll update a lot make it long and hopefully more people will start reading if I update regularly and stuff. I'd really love a lot of reviews from everyone please recommend me to people if you really like my story okay? Thank you. Yea and I only updated so quickly because Valentine's Day is coming up and I have a one shot I wanna post up on that day so I won't update for a little bit. So look out for my one-shot and tell me if you like it okay? Sakura-Chan)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I probably, most defiantly never will…**_

Chapter 2: Surviving the Day

_**Third Period: History**_

"Ugh I hate history. It's my worst class." Said an annoyed Kagome.

"We all have something in common there." Inuyasha stated. Kagome giggled as they all walked into the classroom together.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yea we all hate this class and are barely passing it." Sango said.

"Yup defiantly sounds like me." Kagome said as she took her seat next to Inuyasha and Sango in the back of the room like in every class. The class began and almost instantly the group of four fell asleep in back. Near the end of class the teacher finally noticed them.

"Mr. Inuyasha Tasaki!" he said as Inuyasha jolted up at the sound of his name.

"What! What'd I do!" he said startled.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi!" he called and Kagome jolted up at the sound of her name also.

"What? H-Huh?" she replied.

"Miss Sango Sasaki!" he yelled and Sango almost fell out of her seat. In fact she did causing the whole class to burst into laughter.

"What the fuck!" she yelled.

"And Mr. Miroku Monk." He yelled but got no reply Miroku didn't budge just layed on his desk drooling…

"Mr. Miroku…" still no reply.

"MIROKU!" He finally jumped in his seat almost falling out like Sango.

"Wh-What happened did I miss something?" Miroku said.

"Only 500 years of the past." The teacher replied.

"Oh cool nothing new…" the class laughed at Miroku's remark.

"Do you four find my class boring to you?" the teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually yea we kind of do." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Mr. Tasaki! Would you like to serve yet anther detention?"

"Not particularly."

"Then consider this your warning."

"Feh whatever." The bell rang for forth period.

"Uh finally!" moaned Kagome. She got up, grabbed her bag and followed her friends to her fourth period class. She caught up with them and asked…

"So… what do we have next guys?"

"Health." Sango replied.

"Oh okay cool."

"Every other day that is… otherwise we have Senior Lounge." Miroku explained.

"Ah I see." Kagome replied. The group walked upstairs to their health class. Nothing really happened in Health except for Inuyasha falling asleep as always and getting yelled at, at the end of class again. The bell rang for fifth period.

_**Fifth Period: Art**_

The group walked into the classroom.

"Why'd we take this class again?" complained Inuyasha.

"Because we need it to get into a good college." Sango replied. Inuyasha groaned.

"I love art. I love to draw." Said a cheerful Kagome.

"As do I Lady Kagome." Said Miroku. The group picked a table together. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other. Sango sat directly across form Kagome and Miroku sat next to Sango as class began.

"Okay class today is free draw since I still have tests to correct. So feel free to draw anything you would like." The class cheered. Everyone got up and grabbed paper to draw on.

'_Hmm I wonder what I should draw…'_ Kagome thought.

'_I'll draw Inuyasha!'_ she thought and began drawing looking at Inuyasha so she knew what to draw every once in a while.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha pondered.

"I know!" he said out loud.

'_I'll draw Kagome.'_ He thought and began drawing. Near the end of class Kagome finished.

"Done." She said.

"Ooh what'd you draw Kagome show me! Show me!" Kagome showed Sango and Miroku her drawing while Inuyasha was talking to the teacher.

"Don't show or tell Inu." She whispered. They nodded in agreement.

"That's really good Kagome. You really like him and want to be with him don't you?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'm hoping that this picture will drag him in and have him ask me out." She whispered.

"Yea it looks just like you guys, you'd look cute together." Miroku stated.

"What looks just like whom and who will look cute together?" asked Inuyasha walking back over to the table.

"Uh nothing…nothing!" Kagome said snatching her drawing from Miroku's grasp.

"He…" Inuyasha was cut off as the bell rang for sixth period.

_**Sixth period: Senior Lounge**_

The group of four walked back into the Multi Purpose Room.

"Ah yes, yet another senior lounge." Said a relived Kagome.

"Yes every other day after art the rest of the day is Senior Lounges and lunch." Miroku mentioned.

"Oh way cool can't we just go home then?" Kagome asked.

"Tomorrow we can today we have gym ninth period." Replied Miroku.

"Oh well that's gay I bet they scheduled it like that so we stay in school longer…" Kagome replied. The group laughed at her statement.

"True, very true." Said Inuyasha. Sango walked over to the stage and plugged in her boom box again and put on her CD. _'Beautiful Soul'_ by Jesse McCartney came on.

"Oh My Gods I love this song!" Kagome squealed. She began to sing.

"Go on stage Kagome!" someone yelled and she did. Someone gave her a microphone she plugged in and walked up on stage. As she began to sing everyone moved off of the stage and to the wooden floor, into the crowd that slowly formed. There were a lot more people in this senior lounge then there was in their last one.

'_I don't want another pretty face'  
'I don't want just anyone to hold'  
'I don't want my love to go to waste'  
'I want you and your beautiful soul'  
'You're the one I wanna chase'   
'You're the one I wanna hold'  
'I wont let another minute go to waste'  
'I want you and your beautiful soul'_

_'I know that you are something special'  
'To you I'd be always faithful'  
'I want to be what you always needed'  
'Then I hope you'll see the heart in me'_

_'I don't want another pretty face'  
'I don't want just anyone to hold'  
'I don't want my love to go to waste'  
'I want you and your beautiful soul'  
'You're the one I wanna chase'  
'You're the one I wanna hold'  
'I wont let another minute go to waste'   
'I want you and your beautiful soul'_

'_Holy shit she is a damn good singer too!'_ Inuyasha thought their gazes locked on each others eyes. And if the guys in the other senior lounge didn't become attracted to her by her dances they defiantly were attracted to her now… Inuyasha just didn't exactly know that yet.

'_Your beautiful soul, yeah'  
'You might need time to think it over'  
'But im just fine moving forward'  
'I'll ease your mind'  
'If you give me the chance'  
'I will never make you cry cmon lets try'_

_'I don't want another pretty face'  
'I don't want just anyone to hold'  
'I don't want my love to go to waste'  
'I want you and your beautiful soul'  
'You're the one I wanna chase'  
'You're the one I wanna hold'  
'I wont let another minute go to waste'  
'I want you and your beautiful soul'_

'_I can't believe I'm doing this…'_ Kagome thought starring at Inuyasha and ignoring everyone else in the room.

'_Am I crazy for wanting you'_

'_Baby do you think you could want me too'  
'I don't wanna waste your time'  
'Do you see things the way I do'  
'I just wanna know if you feel it too'  
'There is nothing left to hide'_

_'I don't want another pretty face'  
'I don't want just anyone to hold'  
'I don't want my love to go to waste'  
'I want you and your beautiful soul'  
'You're the one I wanna chase'  
'You're the one I wanna hold'  
'I wont let another minute go to waste'  
'I want you and your beautiful soul'_

_'Your beautiful soul, yeah'_

The song ended and everyone cheered.

"Amazing Kagome!"

"You have a great voice Kagome."

"That was awesome Kagome!" People were saying as she walked off stage through the crowd trying to find Inuyasha and her friends. She must have mumbled a million thank yous until she was stopped by someone.

"Kagome…" she looked up to see a man his hair dark brown up in a pony tail and had light blue eyes and fangs.

'_He must be a demon…'_ Kagome thought.

"Uh… Who are you?"

"I'm Kouga Toutosi. And I want you to be my mate." He said putting his arm around her.

"Woah, hold on a minute I don't even know you! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Yelled Kagome.

"Your are gorgeous and a great dancer and a great singer and super sexy your mine."

"Back OFF!" Kagome pushed him off of her.

"I don't like possessive guys' thank you very much! Plus I have some one else in mind." Kagome spun around on her heals and started looking for Inuyasha again. Leaving a very pissed Kouga behind.

"You just wait Kagome you'll be mine you'll see." Kouga mumbled and walked away into the crowd.

"Inu… ooff. " This time Kagome was roughly pushed over.

"What the hell!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed her ass. Everyone got quiet and she looked up to see what dumb bitch knocked her down.

"Kikyou…"

"That's my name."

"What in the _fuck_ do you want!" Kagome yelled.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Kagome stood up and got up in Kikyou's face. By this time a circle formed around the two and all the kids were yelling.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kagome spat in her face.

"Your stealing my glory bitch I'm the popular one! You are an outcast! A loser! Worthless! Just like Inuyasha Sango and Miroku you're not supposed to become popular! And now you even have my boyfriend Kouga hitting on you!" Kagome's anger built up inside her. She clenched her fists and began to glow a light pink.

"**_NO ONE_** talks about my friends like that." She said through her teeth. Kikyou swung her fist at Kagome fast but Kagome caught it in her left hand and squeezed. Hard.

"YAHH!" Kikyou screamed.

"You can say whatever you want about me, but if you start saying shit about my friends ESPECIALLY Inuyasha _YOUR DONE FOR!_" Kagome flipped Kikyou over her shoulder and threw her on the ground. She landed on her back.

"Oh and by the way. I _don't_ like Kouga he's an asshole fuck him all you want you slut." Kagome then punched her stomach and she lost her breath but didn't pass out. She'll be feeling that in the morning. Kagome squatted down as people starred in awe at Kagome.

"I took it easy on you this time Kikyou but you had better watch what you say or else you're in for a real ass whooping." Kagome walked away.

"I-Inu…" Kikyou murmured.

"Fuck you Kikyou you got what you deserved." Inuyasha replied and ran to Kagome. He caught up with her in the hallways.

"Kagome!" he called. She turned around and flashed him a bright smile as if nothing happened.

'_Oh how I love that smile.'_ He thought as he walked up to her.

"That was awesome Kagome!" she giggled.

"Thank you." She looked into his bright golden eyes.

"NO ONE talks about my friends like that especially not some slutty bitch that has fucked just about every damn guy in the damn school." They laughed. Suddenly he hugged her.

"Inu-chan?" she questioned.

"Thank you." He breathed she smiled and hugged him back.

"Anytime." She replied. They pulled apart and Inuyasha asked her a question that has been bugging him since the girls little fight.

"Who's the Kouga character that Kikyou said was hitting on you?"

"Oh my Gods he comes up to me and basically tries to claim me and I didn't even know this guys name or anything about him! He said he liked my dancing and singing and that I am beautiful and sexy, which is a lie, and goes and puts his arm around me and shit. I swear if he touches me again I'll rip his balls off. Damn basterd." Said an angered Kagome. Hearing this angered Inuyasha as well.

"He'll get a worse treatment from me if he touches you again." Inuyasha replied surprising Kagome a bit.

'_Oh so he's the protective type… I like…'_ Kagome thought. Then the bell rang. Inuyasha walked a little past Kagome before stopping and turning to her.

"Oh and Kagome you being beautiful and sexy… it wasn't a lie." He said making Kagome blush madly and very surprised. As soon as he said that he was gone walking off to lunch.

_**Seventh Period: Lunch**_

Kagome caught up with Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. He looked back for a second to see who it was. He sighed when he saw it was Kagome and held her hand back. They walked into the lunchroom and found Miroku and Sango and sat with them.

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted.

"Hey Kagome. Hey Inuyasha." Sango said.

"At least the day is finally almost over." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes. Thank Gods." Miroku replied. Kagome's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" she complained.

"Well then why don't you go and get in line then?" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic manor.

"The line is too long." She whined.

"Well then cut through them." He answered.

"Smart ass." She replied.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I called you a smart ass." She replied.

"Why you…"

"You won't hit me." Kagome said cutting him off.

"Who says?"

"Me."

"And why wouldn't I?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you like me too much to even think about hitting me." Kagome said getting up and giving Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips. She grabbed Sango and rushed out of the lunchroom to get in line for lunch. Inuyasha sat in shock at what had just happened between him and Kagome.

"Miroku…"

"Yea man?"

"Wh…What just happened here?"

Um I'm guessing Kagome just kissed ya dude."

"That's what I thought." He replied. He smiled.

"You are sooo lucky." Said Miroku. Kagome and Sango walked out of the lunch line. Kagome blushed when she saw Inuyasha look her way. Inuyasha blushed as well and turned back toward Miroku.

"Yea I defiantly am." He said just before Kagome and Sango sat down across from Inuyasha and Miroku.

There was silence for a while. Miroku broke the silence.

"You girls are great dancers. Much better than Kikyou." He spat out her name.

"Why thank you Miroku we both have taken dance classes." Said Sango.

"And Kagome that was some kick ass fighting, where'd you learn all that from?" asked Sango. Kagome finished eating her Oden and spoke.

"My father taught me."

"Oh Ka…"

"No it's okay I hated my father. I shouldn't say that he taught me exactly more like I had to learn how to fight to defend myself from him." The guys had no idea what she was talking about. Sango knew thought and she hugged Kagome. Kagome sighed.

"You'll find out later Inuyasha… I…I don't really want to talk about it right now." Kagome said sadly. She wasn't exactly counting on talking about these horrid memories ever again but it had to come out sometime. No one knew but her and Sango. He nodded in agreement with her. She smiled again pushing aside all of her hurt inside, but Inuyasha could tell that there had been pain building up inside her for many years and he wanted to know what caused her so much pain inside.

"Come on none of this sad, depressing shit lets go have some fun." Kagome said cheerfully as the bell rang for eighth period.

_**Eighth Period: Senior Lounge**_

"Are we the only ones in this lounge?" Kagome asked.

"Yup." replied Inuyasha.

"Hell yea!" shrieked Kagome as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Calm down Kagome geez our embarrassing me." Inuyasha said in a joking manor. Kagome stopped jumping up and down and glared at him. She walked up to him and pushed him. He stumbled back a bit.

"Meanie." She growled.

"I was just joking women geez. And did you just growl?"

"I was just fooling around too dummy." She smiled.

"And yes I did growl so what of it?"

"Nothing I just find it very a…"

"Kagome!" Sango yelled interrupting Inuyasha. He growled but was also a little bit happy for not getting out what he was about to say.

'_Yet I am a little disappointed that I couldn't come out and tell her.'_ He thought.

"Yea?" Kagome replied and turned to Sango, also a little disappointed that Inuyasha wasn't able to say what he was about to say.

"Come on your signing up for volleyball with me."

"Volleyball!" Kagome squealed.

"Yup Inuyasha and Miroku already signed up for boys volleyball. Now its our turn to sign up for girls volleyball."

"YES!"

"I see you like volleyball."

"Like it…I LOVE IT! Sign me up baby!" Sango and Kagome signed up for volleyball and Inuyasha and Miroku waited impatiently for them to finish. They finished and they walked over to the guys.

"I can't wait until volleyball starts I was a setter and a captain at my old school." Kagome mentioned.

"Oh then you'll defiantly make the varsity team here. We will be to only seniors on the team this year so we'll probably end up becoming captains."

"Oh way cool." Inuyasha cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention. It worked she looked over to him.

"Anyways Kagome there's something I want to show you." He said.

"O-okay…" she replied. Inuyasha walked up on stage and called to Miroku.

"Hit it Miroku!"

"Got it!" Miroku showed him two thumbs up before he pushed the play button on Sango's boom box. The song _'Good Morning Beautiful'_ by Tim McGraw began to play. And Inuyasha began to sing the song.

'_Good morning beautiful how was your night'  
'Mine was wonderful with you by my side'  
'And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face'  
'Its a good morning beautiful day'_

_'I couldn't see the light'  
'I didn't know day from night'  
'I had no reason to care'  
'Well since you came along'  
'I can face the dawn'  
'Cause I know you'll be there'_

'_Oh my Gods Inuyasha has a beautiful voice. Even Sango looks shocked.'_ Kagome thought.

'_Good morning beautiful how was your night'  
'Mine was wonderful with you by my side'  
'And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face'  
'Its a good morning beautiful day'_

_'I never worry if it's raining outside'_

_  
'Cause in here with you girl the sun always shines'_

Kagome turned to Sango.

"He must really like you Kagome."

"What?"

"He never sings these kinds of songs; he's usually all hard rock." Kagome smiled she really did lave this song.

'_And I love him.'_ She thought. That thought made her heart skip a different beat and as if he had heard her thoughts Inuyasha's heart skipped a different beat as well.

'_Good morning beautiful how was your night'  
'Mine was wonderful with you by my side'  
'And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face'  
'Its a good morning beautiful day'  
'Good morning beautiful day'  
'(Good morning beautiful)'  
'It's a beautiful day'  
'(Goodmorning beautiful)'  
'Good morning'   
'(Goodmorning beautiful)'  
'What a beautiful day'  
'(Goodmorning beautiful)'_

Inuyasha finished. He sang this song from his heart for Kagome. And she knew he did so. All of this just for her? Kagome ran up to Inuyasha on stage and hugged him tight.

"Thank You." She whispered into his chest. He was shocked but he held her back. Then the bell rang.

"Come on you two love birds were playing volleyball in gym!" Sango yelled. They slowly pulled apart and blushed.

"Come on." Kagome said grabbing his hand making him blush even more.

"Let's go kick some ass in volleyball!" she ran to gym following Miroku and Sango dragging Inuyasha along with her.

_**9th Period: Gym**_

They changed in their locker rooms and same out. They snatched a volleyball and began to play. They played rough but yet no ball hit the ground. Little did they know that the coaches were watching them.

_**-End of the Day-**_

The last bell rang finally. The girls' volleyball coach stopped Kagome and Sango before they could leave.

"Hey Mrs. Sakutosoui." She said.

"Hello Ms. Sango you get better every year. Who's your friend?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She just moved here. She used to play volleyball at her old school so she'll be joining the team." Sango explained.

"Great to hear she has the potential to be another captain." She said wand walked off. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and squealed.

"This is the best day ever!" Kagome shrieked.

"Hell yea!" Just then the guys steeped out of their locker room.

"My lady Sango let us go to our after school class shall we?" Miroku extended his hand and Sango looked to Kagome nervously. Kagome nudged Sango with her elbow and winked at her. Sango sighed, took Miroku's hand and blushed. They walked out of the gym. Kagome looked to Inuyasha.

"Shall we go?" he asked she nodded in response. He picked her up bridal style and she squeaked as he did.

"Y-you d-don't have to c-carry me." She said nervously and blushed. Inuyasha laughed softly.

"I know but I want to." She blushed even more and hid her face in his shirt. He smirked and carried her all the way to his car; Inuyasha set Kagome down gently and threw their bags into the back seat. Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car. Inuyasha started the car and drove off.

"Just a warning my brother, Sesshomaru, and his girlfriend, Kagura, are assholes but my little sister Rin is nice." Inuyasha explained.

"Okay I can't wait to find out more about you Inuyasha."

"Same goes for me with you Kagome." They smiled at each other and Inuyasha pulled into his long driveway.

_**-End of Chapter 2-**_

_(A/N: So what'd you all think? I hope you all liked it. Well next thing to keep a look out for is my one-shot for Valentines Day! Please Read and Review that story and REVIEW for this one! THANK YOU! (Sakura-Chan)_


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Life Is Not Always Fair**

_(A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me such a long time to update these past weeks haven't been going to well for me all except for today and Valentines Day oh yea sorry I didn't put up my Valentines Day story I have it written down I just have to type it now… it'll be up soon enough I promise but anyways enjoy the story.)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha-.-**_

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

Kagome was astonished by Inuyasha's home.

"It's huge!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha laughed softly.

"It's off my father's inheritance. He died a couple of years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha I know how it is to loose a father."

"It's fine he didn't like me very much. It was a love-hate relationship because I didn't like him much either."

"Why'd he hate you?" asked a concerned Kagome.

"Because I'm a hanyou."

"Wh…"

"I'll tell you inside." Inuyasha interrupted as he pulled his car into his three car garage. They climbed out of the car. Kagome admired Inuyasha's cars. He had a decked out 2005, silver Chevy 4x4 truck and an empty space.

"What goes over the?" Kagome asked pointing to the empty space.

"Nothing it's just a free space."

"Oh." Kagome suddenly got the idea of Inuyasha buying her a car and her car being there as if she moved in with him. She blushed.

'_What am I thinking!'_ she thought as she followed Inuyasha into the house.

"Sesshomaru's not here… good he's probably at the other house with Rin and Kagura. He spends most of his time there anyways so I basically live alone." He mentioned.

"I know how you feel." Said a saddened Kagome.

"Its fine don't worry about it." He said as they walked into the main room.

"I know it's just I've lived the same way. My father hated me and…"

"And what Kagome?"

"Nothing lets go to your room and I'll tell you."

"Okay." He led her to the winding stairs. They walked up. Kagome was astonished by the large home. It was everything she had ever dreamed of!

'_And he lives alone here?'_ she thought.

'_I'd kill to live here…'_ they walked down the long hallway and finally reached Inuyasha's door. He opened the door walked over to the window and opened the red curtains. His room was huge. As big as her living and kitchen put together! He had a king size bed with silky maroon sheets and a red comforter that was also silky. His bed was covered in pillows all different shades of red and all different shapes and textures.

"I see your favorite color is red Inu-chan."

"Feh."

Off to the right side of his bed there was a beautiful wooden nightstand with a lamp that had a red shade over it and an alarm clack next to it. Then a little further off to the right, he had a door that slid two ways to open. Kagome walked over to it grabbed the handles and opened it. Her eyes grew wide. It was a huge walk-in closet. All of his millions of clothes were in there.

"Holy shit got enough clothes?" she asked. He simply laughed softly at her question. She shut the doors and turned towards the left side of the room. Not to far from the entrance to his room there was a big screen T.V. and his entertainment system. He had a DVD player and a DVR and a VCR. He had more movies then she could even count. She opened the two doors below the T.V. and saw he had many games down there all separated neatly. She looked off to the left of the entertainment system and saw that he had a game cube, a play station 2 and an X-box. She stood up shutting the two doors and turned around to see he had a black leather couch and two black leather recliner chairs with a glass coffee table in the middle. He even had a small refrigerator next to the couch!

"What's the small refrigerator for Inu-Chan?" he blushed at his nick name.

"Super bowl and football nights of course." Inuyasha replied. Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed.

"There's a game this weekend too! New York Jets vs. the Eagles. GO JETS!" Kagome laughed even more.

"Guess I'll be watching the game here."

"You like football?"

"Hell yea!" Inuyasha smiled.

'_She's so perfect.'_ He thought.

"Want to see my bathroom?"

"You have your own bathroom too?" she asked stunned.

"Sure do follow me." Kagome followed Inuyasha into his closet. They walked into the back of his closet and Inuyasha pushed some clothes aside to reveal a door.

"Only you, I and Rin know about this bathroom."

"Not even Sesshomaru or Kagura knows?"

"Hell no." Inuyasha opened the door to reveal a huge bathroom. And very fancy one too. To the right there was a nice fancy toilet and to the left of that was a sink with a cabinet below it and a large mirror above it. In front of her was the shower and a large bathtub that could fit like four people in it. Separate. And to the left was a Jacuzzi.

"A Jacuzzi!" Kagome shrieked.

"Yup."

"Hooray!" There was a large cabinet with towels and Inuyasha's bathing suit in it. Inuyasha had three bathing suits.

"You can't tell anyone about this bathroom okay? It's my own and I don't want anyone else to use it besides you and me." Kagome smiled.

"Okay." She replied.

"Come on." Inuyasha extended his hand.

"Huh?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"I want to learn more about you now." She smiled and took his hand.

"Okay." He led her out of the bathroom and back into his room. They went over to the entertainment part of the room. Kagome sat on the couch and Inuyasha sat in the chair to the left of the couch.

"You first." Kagome said.

"Okay well…" Inuyasha began.

"…you know most of it already. I am a hanyou. My mother was a human my father was a dog demon…"

"What about Sesshomaru and Rin are they hanyous too?"

"No. Sesshomaru is my half brother. He is full demon his mother died at birth. My father found my mother and they married. My father dies protecting my mother and after that my mother remarried again. She then gave birth to Rin making her my half sister…" Inuyasha's face saddened a bit.

"…then when I was 5 years old my mother was murdered by a character who goes by the name of Onigumo."

"Inuyasha that's terrible!" said a shocked Kagome.

"Yea I loved my mother… a lot and I wanted to kill the guy who murdered my mother. But I was too young and I decided to wait until I grew older to get my revenge. But when the time came he was burned to death in a tragic car accident."

"Well that's good."

"Yea only problem is that now he's been reincarnated and I don't know his name or where he lives." Inuyasha fisted his hand.

'_Goddamnit.'_ Inuyasha thought. He was so frustrated he didn't even notice Kagome get up out of her seat and kneel down next to his chair. He snapped out of his thoughts when she grabbed his fisted hand.

"It'll be okay Inuyasha. We'll find that basterd and make him pay for what he's done. If he was bad in past life he probably hasn't changed. But we'll get him…together…" Kagome said soothingly while rubbing circles on Inuyasha's hand with her thumb. Inuyasha's heart almost burst out of his chest at her actions. He looked at her softly and sighed. He smiled at her and took his free hand and brushed hair out of her face.

"Thank you Kagome." He said softly. She smiled.

"Alright well yea since I am a hanyou I have been made fun of my whole life. I've been called a worthless half-breed and shit. No one ever accepted me besides my little sister and mother until I met Sango and Miroku in middle school. Now they are made fun of because they hang out with me. It hurt so much that I wasn't accepted nor loved by anyone but my half sister after my mother died." Inuyasha looked as if he was about to cry.

"Your loved deeply now Inu-chan." Kagome said meaning she loved him deeply. He smiled at her again.

"Thank you." He murmured. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips like she did to him earlier that day. When he pulled away they both blushed madly looking at each other. Kagome got up and walked back over to her seat.

"U-um…y…your turn to t…tell me about y-yourself." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Y-yea." Kagome inhaled deeply and began.

"Like I was saying before we got here I learned to defend myself from my father because…" Kagome paused she didn't want to bring back the painful memories.

"Because what Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"…b-because h-he…" she sighed he had to know sometime and the sooner the better.

"H-he used to hit me…a-and he's raped me…several times."

"K…Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

'_H-how could anyone do such a thing to such a beautiful, pure, wonderful person…'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Wh-What about your mother?" he asked.

"My mother died when I was thirteen years old and my little brother, Souta, was seven. Not long after she died is when he started doing this to me. Up until I turned seventeen I wasn't able to stop him. My younger brother watched in horror he tried to stop him but was beaten when he did so. Th-then one day just after my seventeenth birthday he came to rape me and beat me again as usual. My brother being eleven years old had tried to stop him…My father got so mad th…that he…" Kagome felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"H-he beat badly th…that he was beaten to death. Souta died a painful, horrible death trying to save me…I was so angry that my miko powers kicked in and I ended up killing my father, leaving no traces that it was me who committed the crime. Then I moved here…people…in my old school…they didn't accept me exactly…I had no friends and I was all alone… so I gathered up all the money I could and moved here…my life is finally starting to turn around."

Tears that threatened to fall, fell. Inuyasha got up and sat next to Kagome. He pulled her into his lap and she cried into his chest.

"That's it Kagome just let it all out." He said soothingly while rubbing her back. When Kagome's cries finally settled down he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…" she looked up at him with red puffy eyes and a tear streaked face.

"For what?" she chocked through he sobs.

"That you were put through so much pain. You look so innocent, so kind, and so gentle…just like…" he paused. Kagome wiped her tears away and sniffed.

"Just like what?" she asked. Inuyasha looked away and blushed.

"N-nothing." He replied. She giggled grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"What?" she said giggling lightly. He blushed even more.

'_Goddamit I resist those eyes.'_ He thought and sighed.

"Just l-like and angel…how could someone rape and hit someone as perfect as you are Kagome?"

'_I can't believe I just said all of that out loud to her!'_ he thought. Kagome blushed redder than Inuyasha, let go of his chin and looked away.

"I-I'm not perfect…"she replied. He laughed softly.

'_Oh well since all that is out in the open now…'_ This time he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.

"You are to me Kagome." He said. She blushed more, if that was possible, but smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi…"

"Yes Inu-chan?" she said softly.

'_Here goes nothing…'_

"W-will you b-be m…my…g-girlfriend?" he asked nervously, blushing but didn't take his eyes off of hers. Her face lit up.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she shrieked, and hugged him tight. He hugged her tightly back. Both overexcited that they were now finally together after one long day.

"B-but why so soon? Not that I regret it or anything I couldn't be any happier." Kagome asked after all they did just meet this morning.

"W-well I feel that I have this unbreakable connection with you Kagome, like we are meant-to-be. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know deep inside that you're the girl for me but you accept me for who I am when nobody else does Kagome. I can just feel our connection can't you? If you do then we really are meat-to-be-mates until the end of time." Inuyasha explained. Kagome felt tears fall again.

'_I made her cry! Oh Gods I'm so stupid!'_ he thought.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to make you cry." He said.

"I'll leave you alone now." He said as he tried to push Kagome off him but she held onto him and they ended up falling onto the floor with her on top of him. She propped herself up on her elbows. Inuyasha was beginning to become a little 'excited' from this position.

"No, no these are tears of happiness Inuyasha. I feel the connection too. Since the moment I met you I felt that something was there. I'm so happy I finally found my soul mate and I can finally live and be happy." She explained. Inuyasha felt a tear of happiness slide down his cheek as well. Kagome wiped the tear away with her thumb. He leaned up and kissed her. This time it was more passionate. He dug his hands into her hand and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She shivered but greatly opened up for him to enter. His tongue darted into her mouth and explored. After the slight shock faded away Kagome pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored as well. They pulled apart and Kagome asked…

"What about Kikyou? Was there anything between you two?"

"No I think I only felt sorry for myself. That was a big mistake." He explained. He pulled her down into his chest fro an embrace.

"I'm glad I found you Kagome." He said.

"I'm glad I found you too Inu-chan. So very glad." She replied. They stayed like that for a while. About fifteen minutes later Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Would you like to move in with me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"I-I mean we don't have to share the same room. I do have a big home. It just gets lonely here. And you can save your money this way…" Kagome put a finger to his lips.

"I'd love to Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha smiled, got up, and picked her up.

"W-Would you like to sleep with me for this one night?" he asked. She nodded. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. They got under the silky covers. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and Kagome snuggled into him.

"Goodnight my Kagome." He said and gasped.

'_Shit I let it slip!'_ she simply giggled and replied…

"Goodnight _my_ Inuyasha." He smiled and relaxed, held her closer and they soon were both fast asleep.

_**-End of Chapter 3-**_

_(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter well its now break and I don't know when I'll update next I don't have too much planned but I do have a lot of homework but I'll write as fast as I can okay? Please, please, please review! Thank you (Sakura-Chan))_


	4. Kouga and Kikyou's Determination

**Life is not always fair**

_(A/N: Oh my God guys I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's just that I have had so much going on lately that I haven't had any time to write and update but I am now. Stayed home from school so I could do this and I just didn't want to go cause of some shit that is going on there. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and please R&R THANKS and yea I am sincerely sorry)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha -.-**_

Chapter 4: Kouga and Kikyou's Determination

Kikyou walked down the hallway of the school with one thing on her mind…

'How dare that bitch insult me the way she did! Does she even know who I am! I'm Kikyou! One of the strongest miko's around! Ooohh that bitch is going to pay she is going to pay ever so dearly…' Kikyou thought.

As she passed by a dark hallway someone from the dark hallway called to her.

"Kikyou…" said a low deep voice.

"What? Who's there who's calling me?" she said looking around frantically for who called to her.

The voice began to laugh a low evil laugh.

"What the hell do you want with me!" she said angrily. The man emerged from the dark hallway. He had long black wavy hair, dark evil eyes and wore a black shirt with back and red baggy pants like what a goth would wear.

"Who are you?" Kikyou questioned.

"I am Naraku. You seemed troubled what is bothering you?" Naraku asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh there's just this new bitch in school who stealing all my glory and popularity. She even embarrassed me in front of the whole damn school and she is also taken Inuyasha away from me I haven't gotten to fuck him yet. She got to him before I could." Kikyou explained.

"Ah I see. And who is this…new girl?" Naraku asked.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Ah I know that name I know it very well."

"How? She just moved her. Although I've never seen you around her before either."

"I knew her father. When her mother died he came to me like I was his best friend. He wanted to know who he could take his anger out over. I asked if he had any children he said he had a daughter and a son. I used my powers to hypnotize him and told him to take it out on his children especially his daughter. I told him to rape her and to hit and hurt her. And he did. I can do that to people I am no weakling. And yes I did just move her to get my revenge on someone who has wanted me dead in a past life and because of his wishes I was killed in a burning fire." Naraku explained.

"So you can help me kill Kagome and make her life even worse!" Kikyou exclaimed, thrilled that she had someone who hated her as much as he did and could do something about it.

"Yes I can meet me after school by the large tree behind the school and I will make a proposition with you."

Kikyou nodded.

"Alright see you then." She said as he disappeared back into the dark depths of the creepy hallway he emerged from. Kikyou turned and walked back down the hallway cheerfully with an evil grin spread across her face. The bell rang and everyone emerged from their classrooms. She passed by Kagome, Inuyasha and her friends and gave Kagome a look of death.

_**-With Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku-**_

Kagome shivered from head to toe. Inuyasha whom was standing right next to her saw this and asked…

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Y-yea just that when we walked by Kikyou she gave me the coldest stare anyone could ever get like it was a look of death. If looks could kill I would apparently be dead right now." Kagome explained.

"Oh I see well don't worry Kagome I won't let anyone hurt you not now not ever." Said Inuyasha.

"Yea don't worry about her Kagome she's a stupid bitch anyways what could she possibly do to you with Inuyasha by your side 24/7. And me and Miroku will be there to back you up as well. You forget that I study the arts of fighting with my Hirikotsu." Said Sango calming Kagome.

"Yes Lady Kagome and you forget I come from a long line of Monks and can also fight back." Miroku said chipping in.

Kagome smiled.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it even with my miko powers being so strong I still haven't been able to mater them all yet so I don't think I can really go in and fight on my own. I am still working with Kaede on my powers." Kagome explained. The rest nodded in response.

"Come on let's go its sixth period and time for senior lounge." Said Sango dragging Kagome down the hall. Kagome started laughing.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. I'm coming." Said Kagome. The guys looked at each other and shook their heads. Then they caught up to the girls and they walked into the multi. Kagome walked in last and before she join her friends she was stopped by…

"Ugh hi Kouga." Said and annoyed Kagome.

"Hey Kagome my you looked beautiful today." He said, she was wear a baby blue tank top with faded blue bell bottom jeans and her new blue and white skater DC shoes.

"What do you want Kouga."

"You." He replied putting his arm around Kagome.

"I'm sorry but I am taken thank you very much." She said prying his arm off of her.

"See ya." She said walking off.

"Goddamnit that damn hanyou must have something to do with this." Kouga muttered under his breath. Kouga stormed out of the multi and down the hall. He passed by the same dark hallway Kikyou passed by earlier.

"Kouga…"

"Huh..uh…what?" he replied looking around to see who called him. Once again Naraku emerged from his dark hallway.

"What do you want?" Kouga asked ready to fight.

"Calm down wolf I only merely want to help you I heard your problem."

"Really…"

"Yes I don't like that Inuyasha character myself so what do you say we team up to destroy him?"

"Alright will I get Kagome?"

"Maybe."

"Wait how do you know them I've never seen you around here before."

"I knew Kagome's father and let's just say I knew Inuyasha in a past life."

"Alright then what do you say that we do?" Kouga asked.

"Meet me behind the largest tree behind the school around 5 tonight."

"Alright I'll see you then." Kouga said walking off and Naraku crept back into his dark hallway laughing evilly to himself.

_**-The end of the day with Inuyasha and the crew-**_

"So what do you guys want to do today it's finally the weekend!" Chriped Kagome.

"I don't know how about we all go see a movie?" Sango suggested.

"Alright." replied Kagome. The guys simply nodded in agreement.

_**-With Naraku and Kikyou-**_

Kikyou arrived at the largest tree behind the school and looked around but saw no Naraku in sight.

"Naraku where are you?" she called. Just then Naraku emerged from in the dark shadows of the forest behind the school.

"Right here my lady Kikyou."

"Alright now tell me how we can kill Kagome."

"I will on one condition..."

"What that?" she quesitoned.

"You go out with me." he replied.

Kikyou pondered for a moment and thought eh what the heck.

"Alright I'll break it off with Kouga I already fucked him anyways." Naraku grinned evilly.

"Alright heres my plan... Inuyasha is Kagome's greatest weakness so we have to get rid of him in order to get rid of her otherwise we could fall into some troubles."

"Alright so how do you want to get rid of him?" she questioned.

"I will send Kouga after him since he wants him dead." Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"Then we shall kill Kagome with all the force we have I will have Kouga rape her and beat her constantly like her father did since he wants her so much and he can make her pay for rejecting him. And the when she is weak we shall attack." he explained.

"Alright that sounds like a good plan." she replied.

"When shall we do all of this?" she asked.

"I shall call when the time is right." he replied and once again disappeared into the shadows. Kikyou walked off smirking.

'So long Kagome.' she thought.

**_-Back with Inuyasha and the crew-_**

****

It was five and their movie had just ended. They were walking out of the movie theater.

"That movie sucked." complained Inuyasha.

"Oh hush Inuyasha I liked it." replied Kagome

"Yea so did I." said Sango.

"Well I hated it, it was too mushy." he complained again.

"I agree" Miroku said. The girls giggled for they dragged them into watching the mushy girly movie.

"Why did you drag us in there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Cause I wanted to see this movie." Kagome replied.

"So?"

"Well if you didn't come in with me I would have been really, really sad." She replied giving him puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha tried to resist her, he really did but he just couldn't resist those eyes. Inuyasha sighed.

"Do you really have to look at me with those eyes." he said in defeat. Kagome perked up and giggled.

"Yep cause I know you can't resist them." she replied and skipped off to Inuyasha's car with Sango.

"You whipped man." said Miroku. Inuyasha sighed.

"I know." he replied. As they followed the girls back to his car.

_**-With Naraku and Kouga-**_

"Naraku!" Kouga called as he approached the tree.

"Yes?" Naraku replied emerging from his dark shadows.

"Okay I'm here whats the plan?"

"Well I shall send you to kill Inuyahsa one night when he is vulenable. A night when he is not with Kagome. Then once he is gone you shall have Kagome all to yourself but if she denys you rape her, beat her show her whos boss and call it payback for her rejecting you." Kouga smirked he liked this plan.

"Alright sounds good to me."

"Oh but you have to do one thing for me."

"And what's that?" Kouga asked

"Break it off with Kikyou I want her."

"Ha you can have the dirty slut I no longer want anything to do with her." Kouga replied walking off. Naraku laughed evilly as he disappeared into the dark woods.

**End of Chapter 4**

_(A/N: So what did you all think. No I am not really going to have Kagome raped and hurt again don't worry just read and see. But anyways I hope you all liked my new chapter I finally updated lol. Hopefully I will update my next chapter soon if i get the chance well I gots to get going Ja ne (Sakura-Chan))_


	5. Moving In

**Life is Not Always Fair**

_(A/N: Hey guys I updated this weekend :p I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yea and I decided to start replying to your reviews._

_**InuyashaMaster:** Eh heh, heh, heh -runs and hides behind some bushes- N-No I do not plan on having Kouga rape Kagome I just did this to thicken the plot and make it interesting read and see. -ducks for cover- don't hurt me…_

_**crazie-foe-u:** I know it sounds nasty right now but it won't happen read and see._

_**BlackFireWolf:** Took the words right out of my mouth exactly what I plan on doing but I shall make it interesting and angsty._

_**Kiddie Kida Kitsune:** Yes I am evil aren't I? -Grins evilly-_

_**KogaCgirl:** I know Kouga is a little OCC but that okay right? And yes I will read your story ;)_

_Ok and as for everyone else thank you I am so glad so many people really like my story. And I will update as soon as I can and look out for my new story called From Nanny to Mother ;)_

_(Sakura-Chan))_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha-.-**_

Chapter 5: Moving In

After the movie Inuyasha dropped off Sango and Miroku at Miroku's since supposedly they had something important to work on. What? They don't know. Kagome and Inuyasha basically sat in silence the whole time. Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Uh…" he muttered and cleared his throat.

"..Kagome… a-are you sure you want to move in with me?" he said a little nervously.

"Of course Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully and smiled up at him. He blushed.

"But…why… not that I don't want you to or anything! It's just that we just met each other the other day and well… don't you feel that we may be… rushing into things?" he asked while they took a right turn onto her road.

"Well you know Inu-chan… I did feel that way at first but now you know I feel…" she pondered for a moment.

"I feel like I've met you somewhere before like I met you when we were young… that's why I feel like we were meant to be together. I don't know if you the same way or anything but that's how I feel." She explained as they pulled into her driveway. She unbuckled her seat belt but before she got out she spoke up again.

"But the one thing I know is the I'm glad I'm with you Inuyasha." She leaned over and gave Inuyasha a peck on the lips and then got up. As she was walking up to her house she kept on thinking.

'I wish I could tell him I love him… Why can't I say to him that I love him!' he mind yelled. Meanwhile back in Inuyasha's car Inuyasha was thinking around the same thing.

'Why can't I tell her that I love her! I better tell her soon or I could loose her!' he thought as he got out of his car and followed her into her house to help her pack.

_**-In the House-**_

Kagome began humming 'No More Words' by Ayumi Hamasaki as she walked down the hallway into her room. She walked over to her bed and grabbed some suitcases from under it. She then walked over to her dresser and started packing various clothing. Suck as pajamas, shirts, blouses, skirts, pants, etc.

After she finished emptying the last drawer in her dresser, she closed and latched her suitcase and threw it onto her bed. She then grabbed a bigger, well longer so it fits dresses without folding them, suitcase and walked over to her closet. She opened her closet and bean packing her summer, anytime dresses into the suitcase. She had one elegant dress. It was in one of those dress bags. It was for her prom. She had saved up enough money somehow to buy it for her last years' prom but she was never able to wear it. Her father never let her go to it no matter how much she begged. She took it out of her closet and looked at it sadly. It brought back painful memories.

"I wonder if I will be able to wear it this year for my senior prom…" she said to no one in particular. Even thought Inuyasha was standing in the doorway and she didn't even know.

"That's if it still fits and Inuyasha will want to go with me." She finished as she put the dress into her suitcase.

'Oh don't worry Kagome I will invite to _our_ prom.' Inuyasha thought.

She closed that one and tossed it onto the bed along with her other loaded suitcase. She grabbed her last suitcase and opened it. This is when Inuyasha decided to let her know he was present.

"Hey." He spoke.

"Eeeek!' Kagome shrieked, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten on his head.

"Ah! Kagome not so loud!" Inuyasha barked.

"Oh Inu-chan I'm so sorry! I didn't know you had come in. I'm sorry you scared me is all." She said apoligellicly.

"Feh." Inuyasha simply replied as he walked over to her.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Um… yea you can go into the bathroom and grab all my supplies from the shower and the medicine cabinet kay?" she said and he nodded in response and walked out of Kagome's room to do what she asked. Kagome reached under her bed and grabbed her diary.

'So many memories.' She thought.

'And new ones to hold.' She placed her dairy in the suitcase. She grabbed some more supplies like books, CD's, CD player, cell phone, laptop, a photo album… she sighed.

"I think that's just about everything except for some pictured in the living room." She walked out of her room and into the living room. She grabbed some pictures of herself when she was small and some pictures or her younger brother when he was small and even pictures of them together all framed. And also one of her Okaa-san, Souta and herself. She looked at the picture sadly.

"I miss you all so much…" she said sadly. She walked back into her room with a sad expression on her face. She looked up to find Inuyasha standing there with his arms crossed across his chest. She saw that he'd put the supplies she had asked him to get into her suitcase.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked seeing the sad expression on her face when she walked in. Kagome handed him the picture of her family without her father in it. He took it and his face saddened as he looked at it.

"This must be your Okaa-san and your brother Souta…" he said sadly feeling pity on her. She simply nodded as she took the picture back from him and placed everything in the suitcase. She closed it and turned back to him smiling as if nothing happened. Surprising the hanyou.

"Don't worry about it Inu-chan." She said cheerfully. She grabbed a suitcase and her makeup box and walked up to Inuyasha.

"Besides…" she stood up on her tip-toes and stopped just before her lips reached his. He could feel her breath on his lips and he blushed slightly.

"…I have you…" she finished and pecked him on the lips. He was surprised by her actions but kissed her back none-the-less.

She pulled away and headed toward the door.

"Now… grab the rest of my suitcases and help me carry them to your car." She demanded. He grabbed her suitcases when he noticed that he was taking orders from her.

"Hey… wait a min…" before he could finish she was already down the hallway giggling. He sighed and followed her out of her house. He helped her load her things into the trunk of his car and then they got in. Inuyasha started up his car and drove off toward his house which was only a few houses down the road.

They pulled into his long driveway and he parked. They got out as Inuyasha popped his trunk.

"Okay now you can help me bring my stuff up to my room." She demanded again and he growled at her. She gave him a puppy dog face.

"Plleeeaasseee…" he begged. He sighed in defeat.

'How can I ever resist her?' he thought.

"Fine, don't expect me to do this for you all the time though." He growled again. She smiled happily and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie." She said as she walked inside.

"Keh." He replied as he blushed and followed he inside.

They approached Kagome's room which was right next to Inuyasha's. She walked in, there wasn't anything in there except for a bed, closet, a bathroom and another door that lead to Inuyasha's room.

"I made sure that the maids made it empty so you can decorate the room the way you like it." Inuyasha explained.

"Sweet." Kagome replied. Little did they know that a pair of evil dark eyes were watching their every move at this moment.

_**-With Naraku-**_

Naraku watched Inuyasha and Kagome through his crystal ball, and laughed evilly.

"That's right Kagome enjoy it while you can. Soon you will pay for burning me to death when I was once known as Onigumo, yes the one that killed Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha will soon doubt you when he finds out who your father really is and no one will be able to save you from my vengeance."

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_(Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 0o0o0o Onigumo was Kagome's father I wonder what is going to happen when Inuyasha finds this out! Well anyways do your thing everyone please review thanks!_

_(Sakura-Chan))_


	6. Getting 'Acquainted'

**Life Is Not Always Fair**

_(A/N: Hey guys I finally updated again sorry bout the wait I just have been having a busy vacation is all and I caught my families f-ing cold. Well anyways enjoy the chapter.)_

_-Review Replies-_

_**SesshoumaruGal-** Let's just say that when Inu finds out who Kags dad is he'll get a lil angry but at who? Hmmm…_

_**Miroku's mother of childr-** I was thinking about doing that but I have a different twist toward things I'd like to write_

_**InuyashaMaster-** Whew I'm glad we understand each other –whips sweat from forehead-_

_**Crazie-foe-u- **I know Kikyou was the one to burn Onigumo er whatever but this story doesn't follow the plot of the TV show_

_**Terra34-** Don't worry no matter what happens Inu and Kags will always be together no matter what troubles they face they will get back together in the end Inuyasha and Kagome forever!_

_**Angicakesisinuyashasluver-** yea I kno they r moving fast but that's ok right?_

_**Kiddie Kida Kitsune-** Nuh uh I bet I'm more evil…er… anyways sorry bout the grammar_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha -.-**_

Chapter 6: 'Getting Acquainted'

**LIME WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished setting up Kagome's room the way she wanted it. He walls were a midnight blue with glow in the dark stars all over her walls and a large silver moon on the ceiling in the corner opposite of where her door to the hallway was. She had a king size bed in the middle of the room between two windows. It had midnight blue sheets and a slightly lighter dark blue comforter. She had many, many pillows. All different shades of blue and all different sizes, shapes and textures. Off to the right side was an oak nightstand that had a lamp with a light blue lamp shade on it and her alarm clock, which was blue also and it was see-through. On the far left side of her room next to the door to Inuyasha's room was an oak vanity, with a large mirror in the middle and two more narrow ones that folded out on each side. She had a chair in the middle that was oak also with blue cushions. She had put her make-up, hair supplies, and the little bit of jewelry that she had on it. Then on the back wall, to the left side of her bed was a window that jutted out. There were three windows and below the windows, inside the house, was a place to sit. It had a blue cushion on the sitting area and more various colors of blue, different sizes, shapes and textures of pillows. _(A/N: I don't know If I explained that very well but all I know is that I really want that in my house! I hope you all know what I am talking about though)_ Also on the back wall but to the right of her bed was an oak desk with, a dark blue see-through reading lamp and her laptop that was blue also see-through, on it. She had also thrown her school books on the desk, and in the drawers were school supplies and such. Then on the right wall were three doors. Two of them slid open to reveal a large walk-in closet like Inuyasha's. She didn't have that much clothing so it wasn't exactly full but soon it would be, very soon. She also had a hidden room in the back of the closet. All the way in the back there was a door, it lead to a room that was empty right now. Kagome still didn't decide on what to put in there but all the walls were plexy glass, tinted windows so she could look out to the beautiful night sky but no one could see her from the outside, and during the day she could get a tan if she wanted. The door next to her closet was her bathroom. It was lined with light pink tiles. She had a shower it was all faded glass. A light pick faded glass with white flower designs all over it. That was in the right corner. Next to the shower was her bathtub that was a darker pink. It could fit like four people in it and had a bubble jet thing. Next to her bathtub was her toilet. It was also a light pink. And in the corner was her sink. Same color as the toilet. Above the sink was her medicine cabinet. And then next to the sink, in the other left corner was a Jacuzzi with a large window above it she could open and had darker pink curtains. Also on the other right corner was near the shower was a large oak cabinet that held her towels, bathing suits, and other feminine things like shampoos, soaps, conditioners, etc. Going back into her room across from her bed on the wall the door to the hallway was on was a big, flat screen TV with an entertainment system. In the entertainment system was a DVD player a VCR and a DVR. Along with the same games systems Inuyasha has in his room. There weren't many games or movies in there yet. Then next to that, near the door was a large stereo that was very high-tech and had everything you ever imagine a stereo to have, and all he CDs were stacked up next to it. _(A/N: This is sooo my dream room oh my God! Anyways sorry about the long description…)_ Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished decorating it. They had worked non-stop for three days straight, running to the Home Depot getting supplies and stuff. They only stopped to go to the bathroom and sleep, which they only got about ten hours of sleep all together within the last three days. Thank Gods it was Christmas vacation. They got two weeks off. They were covered in paint and smelled since they hadn't showered.

"Oh Inu-chan it's my dream room!" Kagome squealed with sparkles in her eyes as she admired their work.

"I'm glad you like it." Inuyasha replied.

"We put enough work into it the last three days you had _better_ like it." He said putting on his tough guy act. Kagome giggled.

"Oh you…" she walked over to him and threw her paint stained arms around his neck. She stood up on her tip-toes.

"You can be so cute sometimes…" he growled at he statement.

"Thank You."

"For what?" he asked.

"For all of this. My life is finally starting to turn around." She replied. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Anything for you, my love." He pulled her in closer for a passionate kiss. Kagome was shocked at first but soon kissed him back with the same amount of passion. After about five minutes Kagome broke the kiss for oxygen.

"Well I am going to go take a shower we both smell…" Inuyasha sniffed.

"…less the pleasant." Kagome nodded in reply still a little dazed from their passionate kiss. They broke apart from their embrace and Inuyasha walked into his room to go take a shower leaving Kagome still standing there.

'D-did he say m-my love to me?' she thought. Suddenly she felt very happy and giddy.

'Gods I love him!' she thought as she skipped into her bathroom. She pulled out her boom box, which was pink and see-through, from the cabinet along with her shampoo, conditioner, soap and body wash. She stripped of her clothes ad tossed them into the dirty laundry shoot. She set her shower to just the right temperature for her, turned on the radio and hoped in the shower as

'Holla Back Girl' by Gwen Stifani began playing she sang in the shower.

_**-Ten Minutes Later-**_

Inuyasha finished his shower first. He dried himself off and dressed into some red boxers with a white undershirt. He walked into Kagome's room and found that she was still in the shower. He sighed and shook his head.

'Girls in their showers…' he thought.

'I might as well wait for her.' He walked over to her bed and lay himself down upon it. He soon ended up falling asleep.

Kagome finished her shower and came out with just a towel wrapped around her. She noticed Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. She smirked as and evil thought came to her head. Kagome climbed on her bed and hovered over him. She took her left hand and slipped it down his pants. When she found what she was looking for she grabbed it and squeezed it. She heard a moan erupt from our favorite hanyou. She smirked as she felt him harden in her hand. She took her hand out, took some lubricant from her drawer in her night stand, put some on her hand then went back into his pants again. She began to rub his shaft. She heard him start to moan louder, he is still sleeping by the way, and then she brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered…

"Oh Inu-chan you're so good fuck my harder Inu yeeaa…" she said in a sexy voice. She then felt Inuyasha begin bucking his hips into her hand.

When she saw him begin to sweat and felt that he was about to blow she stopped, got off the bed and stood up. She heard him whimper. She giggled softly and walked into the bathroom. She came back out with a bucket of ice cold water. She walked over to Inuyasha who was now on the floor near her bed.

'Huh he must have rolled off…' she thought.

'Well, at least I won't get my bed all wet now.' She saw that he was still very horny and sweaty. She then dumped the bucket of ice cold water all over him. He must've jumped up five feet.

"YYYAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as Kagome fell to the ground in laughter.

"KAGOME!" he yelled when he saw her rolling around laughing. When she settled down she spoke with a smirk still on her face.

"Aw was Inu-chan having a wet dream about me?" She asked making him blush and turn away from her.

"Hey Inu…" he looked back toward her to see her pick up the bottle of lube from the bed next to where he had fallen asleep.

"Ya know this helped when I jerked you off in your sleep and whispered seductively into your ear." She smirked at him as she walked out of her room and down the hall.

"You WHAT!" he yelled but it was too late she was already downstairs.

"That bitch is going to pay." He mumbled to himself as he got up and walked into his room to change.

_**-With Kagome-**_

"Hehe I am sooo evil. He's probably going to get me back though… I wonder what he is going to do to me?" she asked herself out loud. That's when she heard her cell phone ringing, playing the Super Mario Brothers theme song, from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, picked up her cell from the table and answered it.

"Moushi, Moushi?" Kagome answered.

"Hey Kags!"

"Hey Sango what's up?"

"Well you are all moved in with Inuyasha now and everything… why don't we have a sleepover… me, you, Miroku and Inuyasha." Sango suggested.

"Oh sounds awesome let me ask Inuyasha." Kagome covered her phone with her hand as she yelled.

"YO INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!" he yelled back coming down the stairs wearing a black skater shirt that said "Keep on Staring I Might Do a Trick" in white lettering on it and blue baggy jeans.

"Oh hi, my and Sango were wondering if her and Miroku could stay the night here tonight?" she asked.

"Feh whatever." He replied. Kagome brought her cell back up to her ear again.

"Yea you guys can come on over." Kagome said.

"Alright! We will be over in one hour see ya!"

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Inuyasha.

"You know you're still only wearing a towel right?" Inuyasha mentioned.

"Oh shit! I should go change." She replied as she started to head back up the stairs but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oh no you don't you still have to pay for that little incident you pulled on me earlier." He said and he whirled her around, picked her up and swung her over her shoulder.

"No Inuyasha!" she yelled pounding on his back but her ignored her and flipped her onto the couch.

"This is what you do to me." He said as he climbed on top of her and pushed his hard erection against her nub. She moaned as he smelt the spike in her sent and he smiled.

"I SHOULD finish off where you started…" he said as he slipped his hand under that towel wrapped around her and slipped a finger into her folds making her moan even louder.

"…but…" he slipped another finger into her as she arched her back. Suddenly he already felt her muscles tighten around his fingers.

'Damn I must be really good.' He thought as he stopped just before she released.

"…I'm going to torture you instead just like you tortured me" he took his fingers out and licked them clean the he began tickling her.

"AHH! N-no I-Inu…" she tried to say as he tickled her to death.

"S-Stop…. I-I'm s-sorry… I'm SORRY!" she yelled between laughs, he stopped.

"This time you got lucky. Next time you pull something like that I _will_ finish off where you started." He said causing Kagome to blush.

"Now… go change Miroku and Sango will be here soon." She nodded and walked upstairs still in shock.

_**-End of Chapter 6-**_

_(A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will be awaiting your reviews!_

_Love always_

_(Sakura-Chan))_


End file.
